One Day I Will
by Making it Shine
Summary: We were just kids, how did I expect for our promises to be kept? Rated T for some language and suggestive content.
1. Pinkie Promise

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters mentioned in this story:/**

**Ok so this is my second crellie story. It's a bit AU, Julia is alive in this story and married to Joey still, so Craig never gets abused or anything. I really love writing crellie, so I hope you like this and any feed back is greatly appreciated:D**

* * *

The 5-year-old ginger laughed loudly as her dark-haired best friend chased her around the playground.

"I'm gonna catch you El!" Craig yelled as he got closer.

"In your dreams!" Ellie hollered back. Craig made a final leap, landing on top of Ellie.

"Gotcha!" He smiled proudly.

"Just a lucky day." Ellie murmured, smiling along. The school bell rang and the two quickly jumped up and ran into the class. The little class chattered while calming down from playing outside.

"I love you Ellie, you're my best friend...We should get married!" Craig suggested suddenly.

"Married?"

"Yeah. My Daddy and Mommy always say they are best friends, and they're married, so...we should too!" Ellie turned her head slightly, then nodded eagerly, agreeing.

"Ok class, let's settle down and write in our journals. Today we're going to write about what we want to do one day." The kids opened up their journals and turned to a page with the words 'One day I will...' already written on the page.

"Let's write it down El, so we won't forget." Craig insisted.

'One day I will...' Marry Ellie Nash

'One day I will...' Marry Craig Manning

"Now we have to pinkie swear on it, Craig." Ellie said holding out her pinkie. Craig smiled brightly, linking their pinkies.

**xxxxxxxxxcrelliexxxxxxxxxcrelliexxxxxxxxxxxxxxcrelliexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcrelliexxxxxxcrelliexxxxxcrelliexxx**

Ellie raised her eyebrow, questioning who Craig was talking to by his locker.

"Hey Craig." She walked up to them, glaring slightly. For some reason she wasn't to fond of this blonde-haired blue-eyed girl who was talking to Craig.

"Ok, see you then." Craig smiled as the girl walked off. He turned to his best friend, excited to tell her the good news.

"Hi El, you won't believe what just happened." Ellie's eyebrows furrowed together, what could have just happened between him and the blonde?

"The Craig Manning just got himself his very first date!" Ellie's heart sank as he said that, and honestly, she didn't know why.

"That's-that's great Craig, I hope you have fun." She faked a smile.

"Thanks, see you in class." He said. She turned to watch him walk off, wondering why she felt like this. She should be happy for her best friend, he just scored himself a date. Not that it would amount to much, they were only 13, but it was still good, wasn't it? Ellie shook her head as she tried to clear this feeling from herself. This was her very best friend, she should be ecstatic and happy for him. So why did she feel so..._jealous_?

**xxxxxxxxxcrelliexxxxxxxxxcrelliexxxxxxxxxxxxxxcrelliexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcrelliexxxxxxcrelliexxxxxcrelliexxx**

"Can you believe it El, today is our first day of high-school!" Craig couldn't wait to get out of the car. Ellie and him were both transferring to Degrassi Community School. There would be new people, new teachers, and Ellie would be there every step of the way. Ellie and Craig grabbed their bags as Joey pulled up to the school. They climbed out of the car, taking in the front of the school.

"I know Craig, Degrassi is gonna be so much better. I can't wait to meet new people, try new things. All while having my best friend with me." She couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face. All their lives they had been best friends, and it could get overwhelming sometimes. For a while, Ellie denied the feelings she had for her curly-haired best friend, but then she just accepted it. She never did get the chance to tell Craig however. She found out that Craig was quite the player. Since his first date a year ago, he'd gone through girlfriend after girlfriend, unintentionally hurting Ellie. She would be so grateful to start fresh in a new school, where no one knew them. Then maybe she could tell her feelings to Craig and hope he felt the same.

"This school doesn't start at noon, go on you two!" Joey shouted from the car. He waved to them one last time before driving off.

"Ready El?" Craig asked, holding out his hand.

"Of course." Ellie nodded, taking his hand as they walked up the stairs of Degrassi, excited to find out all that it had in store for them.


	2. Welcome to Degrassi

**Hi guys, thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. It makes me so happy to see people who still love crellie, even though their story lines ended years ago. This story is gonna follow the show a bit, but not much. Since Ellie and Craig have been best friends I have to incorporate that into the story line. I actually intended this to be a one-shot. I was planning on making the first chapter longer than it turned out, but then I decided to just make it multi-chapter and see where it goes. I'm also writing a song-fic collection of crellie stories, so look out for that as well!**

* * *

Ellie and Craig walked into the principle's office to collect their schedules and school books.

"Ah, you must be Eleanor Nash and Craig Manning." Principle Raditch said, handing them both their schedules. "I think you'll find Degrassi very fitting." He said as they left the office.

"So _Eleanor_ Nash, what's your homeroom?" Craig asked, teasing Ellie. He knew how much she didn't like her first name. Ellie glared playfully but couldn't resist smiling. If anyone else had called her that, they'd find out quickly just how much she hated her name, but with Craig it was different.

"I have Ms. Kwan, you?" She asked as they walked to her locker. She glanced at her paper quickly to figure out the combination. She smiled self-satisfied as it popped open on the first try.

"Same. That's awesome. Well I'm gonna go figure out my locker combo, see you in homeroom El." Craig walked down the hall searching for his locker. Ellie sighed as she organized her books into her locker and made her way into homeroom.

Craig sighed heavily as he hit his head against his locker after attempting to open it...for the sixth time.

"Need some help?" He heard chuckling and looked up to see a girl with blue eyes and medium length brunette hair.

"Uh yeah. I just-my locker doesn't want to work today."

"Here, let me see the combo." She said, glancing at his schedule that also had the combination on it. She quickly put in the numbers and the locker popped open. Craig smiled, relieved that it was open.

"Thanks so much uh..."

"Ashley. Ashley Kerwin."

"Ashley. I'm Craig, Craig Manning. I'm new here, my best friend and I just transferred to Degrassi."

"Needed a new school for the new school year?" She asked, seeing as it was the first day of school for everyone.

"Yeah, my old school just wasn't working out." Craig shrugged. There was a bigger reason for leaving, but nobody needed to know that.

"Yeah, I'm having some problems of my own. Last year I did a really stupid thing and I regret it so much but...my friends won't forgive me." She shrugged, thinking about Paige's party and how much she screwed up.

"Well, everyone makes mistake, and everyone deserves a second chance. I'm sure they'll forgive you eventually." Ashley nodded slowly, hoping he was right.

"So, I saw that you have Ms. Kwan for homeroom. I do too, wanna walk together?" She figured walking to homeroom with a super hot guy would make up for the loss of her friends...for now.

"Sure. I think my friend is already there." Craig said, putting his books in his locker and following Ashley.

Ellie glanced at the clock. The bell was about to ring, where the hell was Craig? She looked to the door as it opened and Craig walked in with a girl. Craig's eyes scanned the room until they landed and his best friend smiling at him and waving him over. He nodded and pulled Ashley along.

"Hey El, sorry for the wait. My locker and I had a bit of an indifference."

"Meaning you couldn't work out your combo, as usual." Ellie said, chuckling. She glanced at the girl Craig had dragged along and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. El, this is Ashley Kerwin. Ashley, this is my best friend, Ms. _Eleanor_ Nash." Craig smirked as Ellie huffed and punched his arm.

"Please ignore what this ackassjay said and call me Ellie." Ashley chuckled and glanced at Craig to see his reaction.

"Ackassjay? Oh, jackass!"

"Hey, watch your language." Ms. Kwan warned as she walked passed them. It was Craig's turn to glare as Ellie chuckled.

"So, you two are best friends? For how long?" Ashley asked and she and Craig took seats close to Ellie. Craig sat in a seat beside her and Ashley sat behind her.

"El and I have been friends basically forever."

"Since pre-school." Ellie elaborated.

"Cool. So how'd you meet?" Craig chuckled at Ashley's question.

"Well..."

**Flashback**

_"Daddy look, someone's moved next to us." 4-year-old Craig peered out the window and watched as a car pulled into the empty drive-way of the house next door._

_"Yep. I met them when they got done moving the other day. They are the Nash's and they have a little girl your age. So now you have a friend next door." Joey said as he made his way into the kitchen._

_"Is that pie almost done sweetie?"_

_"Actually, it's ready to take over there." Julia grabbed it as Joey put Craig's shoes on for him._

_"Were we going Daddy?"_

_"We're going next door to give the Nash's a pie and so you can meet their daughter." Craig smiled, he couldn't wait to meet a new friend. The made their way to the Nash's and knocked on the door. A tall man opened the door with a warm smile. He looked so strong it scared Craig slightly._

_"Hi Joey. This must be your son and wife." The tall man said. He knelt down to Craig's level._

_"Hey little guy, I'm , what's your name?"_

_"Craig."_

_"Well Craig, I have a daughter that is your age, I think you'll be great friends." The man stood back up and invited them into his home. Craig walked in and saw a women with brunette hair and blue eyes walk toward them._

_"Hi, you must be Joey and Julia. I'm Caroline. Craig, why don't you go say hi to Eleanor, she's outside playing." Craig nodded and ran off into their backyard. He stopped suddenly and felt his mouth drop. There was a little girl in the sand box, but this girl was different. She wasn't like the other girls Craig knew. She was pretty. Really pretty. Craig couldn't stop looking._

_"H-hi. I'm Craig. Are you Eleanor?" The little girl snapped her head up and Craig watched her red hair glisten in the light. He smiled brightly as his dark blue eyes met her hazily green ones. He stepped back though as the girl stood up suddenly and walked over to him. She looked really mad for some reason. She gathered all the strength a little 4-year-old could have and shoved him to the ground. Craig got scared, what did he do._

_"Dont' call me that! My name's Ellie." She snapped. His eyes widened. This is not what he expected from such a pretty girl. He slowly stood up._

_"I-I'm sorry, Ellie. Y-your really pretty." He said, trying not to make her even more mad. He saw as her cheeks grew red and she looked down, what in the world was she doing? Was she mad again?_

_"Thanks Craig. You're pretty too!" She giggled and she kissed his cheek._

_"Awe, look at that!" He heard his mom. He looked and saw his and Ellie's parents by the back door, all of them smiling big. When he got home that night and his Mommy and Daddy tucked him into bed, you decided that this Ellie girl was strange...and he liked it._

**End Flashback**

"And ever since then we've been best friends." Craig finished the story just as the bell rang. They all got up and headed off to their own classes.

* * *

Ellie rolled her eyes and she heard two girls talking about mindless things. So far this day hadn't started out the best. In fact, it kind of sucked. Ellie had got a dollar bill eaten by the vending machine, she got hit on by the burn-out guy by the name of Jay, she had slid on a wet floor and fell to her ass while the halls were full, she hadn't seen Craig since homeroom, and now this.

_Great, prissy girls, just what I need._

"Uh, it's Ellie right." She heard one girl ask.

"Uh huh." She muttered while typing away on a computer. She half listened as this girl went on about her 'bestie', and switching seats, something Ellie really didn't care about.

"Did you hear me?" The girl asked when Ellie didn't move. She glanced at the girl, she had heard about her already. Paige Michalchuk, 'queen 'of Degrassi. Like Ellie cared if she thought she ruled the school. This girl was gonna get a rude awakening and realize that everything doesn't go the way you want.

"I heard you, loud and clear, thanks." Ellie said, rolling her eyes and going back to typing. Paige rolled her eyes as she sat next to Ellie. Just then Ashley walked in and squatted next to Paige, starting to apologize for something. The nosiness in Ellie got the best of her as she turned her head and listened to Paige and Ashley's conversation. Apparently Ashley was sorry for something she did and for calling Paige a hag. _Paige, a hag...surprise surprise._ Ellie just couldn't figure out why Ashley was even Paige's friend in the first page, she seemed like such a stuck up bitch, and Ellie had known this girl for 5 minutes.

* * *

Ellie clutched her lunch tray as she searched the cafeteria for Craig. She saw him and Ashley sitting at an empty table and joined them.

"Hey Ellie. How's your first day of school been sweetie?" Craig asked and pinched Ellie's cheek. She rolled her eyes, swatting his hand away.

"Hell." Ellie grumbled. She explained everything that happened in her day. "And then this annoying ass girl demanded I move so her 'bestie' could sit next to her."

"You moved right?" Ashley asked, knowing exactly who she was talking about. If you knew anything about Degrassi, you knew Paige was basically the boss, and you usually listened to her.

"Hell no. I wasn't gonna let that prissy bitch just push people around like she owns them."

"That's my girl El, always questioning authority." Craig approved.

"That girl has as much authority as a rabbit has over a wolf, it wasn't much of a challenge." Ellie shrugged. She then glanced at Ashley.

"But, I might have overheard you and her talking. Why were you apologizing to her?"

"Oh well, last year she through a party but, I kind of ruined it and called her some things. I wasn't a very good friend." Ashley explained. Why would she even be friends with her? She didn't seem like Paige, but maybe she was the type of girl to act like your friend and then talk behind your back. _Maybe that's what she was doing to me and Craig_. Ellie narrowed her eyes a bit, but didn't say anything and continued to eat.

"Well like I said, she'll forgive you eventually. And if not, who cares? There are more people in this world to befriend." Craig gave her an encouraging little speech. Ellie raised a questioning eyebrow and glanced from Ashley to Craig. She noticed Ashley blushing slightly and suddenly felt very protective over Craig. If she had some issue that was so big that she couldn't explain it completely, then Craig didn't need to get involved with a girl like that.

* * *

"I just want this day to be over all ready." Ellie shut her locker and turned, leaning against it.

"Don't worry El, we'll be out of here soon enough. How about I come over after school and we can have a cheesy horror movie from the 80's marathon?" Craig suggested. She smiled at the thought of her and Craig curling up on her couch, half watching the movie and half complaining about how cheesy it is and how it was supposed to be scary back then. She smirked and nodded eagerly.

"Good. See you later Ellie." Craig chuckled, walking to his last class of the day. Ellie had a free period now, so she grabbed a book and sat down on the floor in front of her locker. She glanced up as Ashley came walking up, opening the locker right next to Ellie's. Ellie listened as a guy walked up to Ashley and started talking to her about some date they were supposed to go on. Ashley then turned him down, he questioned if it was because of some guy named Jimmy, but Ashley insisted that wasn't the reason. Ellie sat her book down, suddenly interested in this conversation. What could she say, she did want to be a journalist after all. It was natural instinct to be nosy. Ashley looked down the hall and Ellie followed her eyes, seeing Paige and some more girls chatting by their lockers. Ellie looked back to the 'happy couple'.

"Oh, I see. Whatever." The guy rolled his eyes and walked passed Ellie, quickly glancing at her. Ellie watched as Ashley shut her locker and slid down it, reaching Ellie's level.

"That went well." Ellie couldn't resist being sarcastic, that was also instinct. Ashley chuckled bitterly and turned her head to Ellie.

"God I'm so stupid. I should have never done it." Ashley mumbled.

"Done what?"

"Ok, here's what happened at that party." Ashley then explained to Ellie about the party and drugs and the hooking up with that guy, who went by the name of Sean, thus cheating on her then-boyfriend, Jimmy.

"Wow, that's a lot of drama." Ellie had felt bad for thinking wrong about Ashley. She actually wasn't so bad, in fact, she might even consider Ashley a friend soon.

"Yeah well, welcome to Degrassi."

* * *

**Ok so like I said, this isn't going to be exactly by the script, just to let you know, so don't get upset if it wasn't what someone said on the show. I'll try to update again soon, and don't forget to look out for some song-fics soon.**


	3. Elephants of the Heart

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've been so busy with traveling and my horse got injured last Sunday so I've had to go out to the stable where I keep him at least twice a day to take care of his wound. But alas, here is another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own Degrassi. If I did, Crellie would have been officially endgame and Palex would have gotten back together. I don't own 'High School Never Ends' either, that belongs to Bowling for Soup.**

**P.S. I changed their home room from Mr. Simpson to Ms. Kwan. Also, underlined words are people's thoughts.**

* * *

Craig walked down the block whistling to a tune in his head. Him and Ellie had been at Degrassi for a couple of weeks now, and they had both seemed to enjoy it. He was also getting to know Ashley, but quickly became friends with Sean Cameron, which lead to some tension between him and Ashley. Ashley and Ellie had become best friends in a short period as well.

Craig walked up on the porch and opened the door, heading to the kitchen.

"Morning Craig, want something to eat?" Daniel, Ellie's dad, asked as he watched the young teen plop down in a chair. He shook his head. It seemed like just yesterday he was laughing as he watched a 7 year-old Craig pick up a spider and chase Ellie around the backyard with it.

"Nah, I ate at home. Where's your daughter Colonel? Does she know if we don't get to school in ten minutes we'll be sure to have our asses handed to us on silver platters by Ms. Kwan?"

"Why don't you go get her then, she should be ready." Daniel chuckled. Craig nodded and hurried up the stairs. He slowed down when he walked up to Ellie's door and heard music playing.

"The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex, who's got the money, who gets the honeys, who's kinda cute and who's just a mess and you still don't have the right look, and you don't have the right friends, nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends, high school never ends"

Craig chuckled as he watched his best friend dance around and sing in her room.

"Wow El, we're only grade 9s and you already hate high school?" He teased. Ellie turned around quickly, blushing slightly.

"Ok, from now on, you wait downstairs." Craig noticed how embarrassed Ellie had become and walked up to her, embracing her in his arms.

"Aw, there's no need to be embarrassed El, you know I love you, even the weird cooky parts." He cooed. Ellie took a deep breath and tried to calm the butterflies that took over her stomach.

"Got it?" Craig pressed. There's was absolutely no reason for Ellie to be embarrassed. They knew each other since forever! Ellie nodded and Craig kissed her forehead before backing up and sighing.

"Now, we gotta get to school before Ms. Kwan kills us." Craig insisted. They both ran down the stairs, shouting their goodbyes to Ellie's parents and sprinting to Degrassi.

* * *

Ashley looked up at the clock, then back to the door. Neither Ellie or Craig had made it to home room and it was literally 5 seconds before the late bell rang. Just then the door busted open and there appeared Ellie, Craig right behind her. The late bell rang and they smiled at each other, taking a deep breath of relief.

"That was a close call, Kwan would've had you guys hung from a noose." Ashley whispered to Craig. He smiled and nodded as class began.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, what do ya say Ellie?" Jimmy asked hopefully. He was really interested in this new girl. She was so different from all the others. Pops of dark colors like purple and blue showed up in her red hair, and the edgy goth style she had was so mysterious and hot. He also heard that she was quite feisty and had a sarcastic streak.

Ellie sighed as she watched the endearing, but kinda sad attempt that Jimmy was making at going out with her. Jimmy was _begging on his knees_. Who does that, in the middle of school?!

"Jimmy, my best friend is your ex. I'm sorry, but no." He sighed as he released her hand and stood up, defeated.

"You're a cool chick Ellie, we should hang out sometime." He concluded before walking away. Ellie shook her head as she headed off to lunch. She was only interested in one person, and ex-boyfriend of best friend was not it.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"You will not believe what just happened." Ellie said as she sat down at the lunch table in between Craig and Ashley. Ashley raised her eyebrow.

"Jimmy just asked me out." Ashley was shocked for a moment, but then nodded slowly. Craig's eyebrows raised to the top of his head.

"What?" Ellie was right, Craig didn't believe this. Since when did _Jimmy_ like Ellie? Did she like him too? Did she say _yes_? Something made Craig's stomach clench and burn a little.

"So, you're going out with him?" Ashley asked nonchalantly.

"What? NO, of course not! You're my best friend and he's your ex Ash, I wouldn't do that you." Ellie insisted. Craig's stomach returned to normal, though he didn't know what he felt in the first place. Ashley just shrugged.

"It's ok if you want to Ellie. I'm over him. In fact, I think I like someone else." She admitted, glancing at Craig. This went unnoticed by him, but not by Ellie.

"Oh." Ellie's stomach clenched with the well-known jealousy. Would she really have to fight her new best friend for her old best friend's affection?

"Hey Craig, you wanna meet my friends?" Sean said, walking up to their table. He avoided looking at Ashley, rather focusing on Craig's response. Craig glanced at the girls and back at Sean. You could never have too many friends, right?

"Sure. See you later girls." He got up and followed Sean to a table across the room.

"It's him." Ashley blurted out to Ellie.

"Sean? Sean's what?"

"No, god no. It's Craig. Craig is the guy I like." She explained. Ellie bit her tongue and nodded slowly. _Great_

"So...what do you plan on doing? Are you going to ask him out or not tell him?" Ellie was hoping for that latter.

"I don't know. What do you think I should do?" Back off, he's mine

"I-I have no clue. Maybe you should make sure he likes you too, you know, so you don't get shot down." Ellie was trying anything to hold off Ashley telling Craig she liked him. That would completely blow any chance she had with him.

"Yeah maybe. I don't know, I'll figure something out. See ya later El." Ash left the café. She had to hold her breath every time Craig even looked at her. He was so gorgeous and funny and musically talented. She loved everything about that boy. Maybe she should just go for it. After all, there's no time like the present.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jay and Alex seem..." He didn't want to be rude and say burn-out loners but...

"Yeah, I know, but they're better than they seem, trust me." Sean insisted as they walked down the hall.

"Hi Craig." Ashley smiled as she passed them, completely ignoring Sean. Craig raised an eyebrow.

"So, what happened with you two anyway?"

"Uh, last year. We kinda hooked up at a party, and her boyfriend dumped her, which apparently is reason to ignore and hate me."

"You still have a thing for her?"

"Nah, I'm over it." Craig wasn't 100 percent convinced, but didn't push further.

"Who are they?" Craig asked as two girls; one slim, pale, and blonde, the other tan, slim, and brunette, laughed by a locker.

"That's Emma Nelson and Manny Santos. They've been friends since forever basically. I used to date Emma, the blonde." Explained Sean. Craig nodded, glancing once more at the girls.

"Well, I gotta get to class. See ya around." He walked over to his locker. After attempting(and failing) to open his locker he sighed and rested his head against it. He suddenly felt himself being pushed out of the way. He looked over to see Ellie, trying to hide her smirk.

"I had it El, I was just resting for a second, it's been a tiring day." He weakly defended. She rolled her eyes as she put in his combination and the locker popped open.

"I think the word you're looking for is thank you." She chuckled.

"So, what've you been up to?" Ellie asked as she leaned against a locker. Craig started talking about Sean and meeting his loner friends, when a guy passed by, catching Ellie's attention. His slightly tan skin blended perfectly with his dark hair and eyes. Craig noticed Ellie stopped listening and looked over at what had captured her attention. Craig had recognized him as Marco Del Rossi, a student in his Science class. He watched as Marco turned his head in their direction, smiling to Ellie. Craig quickly looked over at Ellie to catch her reaction. Ellie quickly looked down and smiled slightly, her face turning red. When she looked up the guy was gone. Out of the corner of her eyes she caught Craig staring at her.

"What?" She crossed her arms over her chest, turning her face back to the board expression she often wore.

"I saw that Ellie. You like him." Craig teased, pushing that stinging feeling aside.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." She shrugged. Did she like him? He certainly made her blush when he looked at her, so maybe she did. Just maybe.

"Well, his name is Marco. Marco Del Rossi, he's in my Science class. So now if you decide to flirt with him you won't be scrambling to know his name."

"I do _NOT_ flirt." What was Craig talking about? He's insane, completely insane.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen you bat an eyelash or bite your lip before, Eleanor." Craig smiled smugly as Ellie glared hard at him.

"Shut up, let's just go." Ellie growled. Craig laughed as he shut his locker and chased after Ellie to Media Immersion.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The last bell of the day rang and students rushed to their lockers, eager to go home.

"So what are your plans for today?" Ashley asked as Ellie got what she needed from her locker.

"I'm going over to Craig's to study." Ellie put her Algebra book in her bag. She'd definitely need that and a miracle if she had any hope of making Craig pass this upcoming exam.

"Oh, that's perfect! You should find out if Craig likes me so I can ask him out!" Ashley eagerly suggested. Ellie froze for a minute, trying to process what her friend just requested.

"What?"

"Yeah, all you have to do is some how bring me up in conversation and nonchalantly ask him and tell me what he says and then vuala, we're dating!" Ellie's stomach churned with stinging pain, but what else could she do? Deny this simple request?

"Uhm...sure. That sounds...like a plan." Ellie struggled to agree. Ashley smiled brightly, giving her best friend a hug.

"Great, I knew I could count on you El."

"Hello ladies." Craig cooed as he walked up to his two friends. If only he knew that both of them were holding their breath as they longingly looked at him.

"Hi Craig. Uh-I-I gotta go now. Remember what I said El, bye guys." Ashley nervously stuttered as she walked out of the school.

"What's her problem?" Craig asked as he chuckled and shook his head.

"Huh, what, nothing, I'm not doing anything!" Ellie snapped out of her daze.

"Scratch that, what's up with both of you? You women are so complicated." He teased.

"You have no idea." Ellie mumbled as they walked out of school together.

* * *

"Do you get it now?" Ellie pressed, hoping it would get through his thick skull.

"No." Ellie groaned and hit him in the forehead with the book.

"You will never graduate!" She relentlessly teased.

"Whatever, rock stars don't need diplomas."

"Neither do garbage men."

"Oh that's it, it's on Nash!" He quickly grabbed a squirt bottle that his mother had for spraying the stray cats when they dug through the trash, and sprayed Ellie in the face.

"Craig!" She shouted as she leapt up from the couch. He chased her into the kitchen and she ran to the fridge, grabbing grapes and throwing them at him. Craig dropped the bottle and grabbed at his heart when a grape hit him.

"Oh-I'm...going...down." He groaned. Before he fell he grabbed Ellie, pulling her down on top of him.

"Craig, you're such dork." She laughed. She realized their faces were so close together that with one movement her lips would be on his. Her heart raced as she closed her eyes, ready to take the plunge. That is until she remembered Ashley. Her eyes snapped opened to see Craig's closed too. Was he really about to kiss her?

"Ok, so maybe we should be done studying for today." She quietly offered. Craig opened his eyes and nodded slowly. He felt like an idiot. What was the chance of Ellie actually wanting to kiss him? He helped Ellie up as they walked back into the living room, relaxing on the couch.

"So..." He trailed off.

"So...meet anyone else today?" She tried to stop the awkwardness that had formed around them.

"Well Sean told me about these two girls, Emma and Manny. He said he used to date Emma. I haven't officially met them though." Ellie nodded, dreading to ask the next part. Ashley was damn lucky to have a friend like Ellie.

"Anyone you have eyes on?" Craig thought for a minute. That Manny girl was pretty cute, and Ashley seemed like a cool girl that he might be interested in. That is, if he wasn't already interested in a certain sarcastic red-headed goth best friend of his.

"Uh, not really. I know you are though." Ellie thought back to earlier that day. Maybe she did like Marco. That would be a real help getting Craig off her mind so Ashley could date him. Then everyone would be happy, right?

"Yeah, I think I do like Marco. You think I should ask him out?" Ellie felt like an Elephant was resting on her heart. Part of her wanted him to encourage her to ask him out, but the other part, the bigger part, wanted desperately for him to kiss her.

"Uh...yeah. Go for it." He encouraged, though an Elephant now occupied his heart as well.

* * *

**Sorry for the ending, I really didn't know where to end this chapter. I know this story sounds kinda cheesy right now but it'll get more dramatic as time goes on and secrets are revealed. Haha, ok that's it for now, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Tomorrow

** God, I am so sick. I feel like I'm dead. I've not wanted to do anything for a week. But, since I'm not doing anything else I might update more often.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi and this is all written from my head, no matter how much I want to use a time-machine and harass the writers until they put actually crellie in Degrassi.**

* * *

"So, what did he say?" Ashley pressed as soon as she saw Ellie walk through the doors of Degrassi. Ellie thought back and realized that in all the confusing mess of feelings that she forgot to ask if Craig liked Ashley.

"Oh, I totally forgot to ask him, sorry Ash."

"What? How could you forget?"

"Well, I didn't really ask him about you, I asked if he liked anyone."

"And?"

"He said not really." Ellie admitted. Ashley frowned and looked at the floor, thinking.

"Maybe I could get him to like me!"

"How?" Ellie raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm not sure, but you can help! You're his best friend, you know everything about him.  
What does he like in girls?" Ellie couldn't be in a worse place. She heavily avoided all of Craig's past girlfriends, never being interested in getting to know them. Helping a friend get with a friend that you happen to have feelings for sucks.

"I uhm, I-" Saved by the bell.

"I gotta get to class." Ellie rushed down the hall and into Algebra, for once being grateful for class.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Ashley sighed as she sat down in her Algebra class. She didn't know much about Craig, but she knew that she liked him. But how could she possibly find out if he felt the same way? She didn't even know what kind of girls he liked. There are plenty of girly girls like myself, and he doesn't seem to take interest in them. Maybe he likes people like Ellie, goths. Maybe he thinks goths are hot. Though Ellie and Craig weren't together, that's probably because they're best friends. But he might go for a goth who isn't his best friend. Ashley nodded to herself, that was a brilliant plan.

"Hey Ashley, what're thinking?" Craig asked. She hadn't even noticed that he had sat down next to her, and saw her nodding.

"Uh, nothing, just got and idea for something." She smiled at him. By this time tomorrow he would be hers.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Ellie opened her locker and sighed, she was ready for this day to be over. She was late to Science, which gained her a detention and with Ashley talking constantly about how much she liked Craig, She could feel a headache coming on. She grabbed her English book and shut her locker. Just as she turned Paige ran into her, scattering her English book and paper that had been stuffed inside on the floor.

"Oops, sorry freak." She sarcastically apologized and kept walking. Ellie huffed as she kneeled down the gather her things.

"Need help?" She looked up to see Marco Del Rossi kindly smiling down at her. She felt her cheeks heat up but shook her head.

"No-no, I got it." He knelt anyway, picking up the papers and handing them to her.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Paige can be a real bitch sometimes."

"Tell me about it."

"You're Ellie, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I'm Marco Del Rossi, I'm in your Algebra class." Ellie was surprised, had she really not noticed him just 5 minutes ago?

"Oh, I didn't even realize, sorry."

"That's ok. I guess I'll be seeing you around then."

"I guess you will." Ellie smirked slightly. She walked down the hall when Marco called out.

"Oh, and Ellie."

"Yeah?" She asked, turning back to him.

"You're not a freak, you're a pretty cool chick." Ellie smiled and nodded, maybe she did like Marco after all.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"So, are you going to audition for it?" Craig asked Ashley. They were sitting at their table, lunch had just started.

"I don't know, I mean it might be cool to be in a play, but I'm not really an actor."

"So what are you interested in doing?"

"I don't really know yet. I can would love to travel the world, you know learn about other cultures and things. But, I can also play the piano so I might want to do something with music."

"No way, that's what I want to do!"

"What?"

"Music! I'm gonna be a rock star." Ashley laughed at how confident Craig was.

"What, it's true. I can play the guitar and drums, but I mainly sing." Once Ashley saw how serious Craig was she stopped laughing and smiled.

"That's actually really cool Craig, just think 12 year old girls screaming and having heart attacks as they watch _the_ Craig Manning rockin out and pouring sweat on them." The both laughed at the way Ashley described it.

"What's so funny?" They both looked forward and saw Ellie walked toward them. As she got closer Craig realized she wasn't alone, behind her stood Marco.

"Hey El, we were just picturing what it'd be like when I'm a rock star."

"Oh yeah, those grandma's will really go crazy swaying their hips when you play for them at a retirement home." She teased. Craig flicked a fry at her and shook his head smiling.

"So, you gonna introduce us to your friend?" Ashley asked, noticing a guy she'd never seen before stand behind Ellie.

"Oh, right. Guys, this is Marco Del Rossi. Marco, these are my two best friends Ashley Kewin and-"

"Craig, I know. We're in the same Science class." Marco replied.

"Oh, well...yeah. You guys don't mind him sitting with us, right?"

"Course not, the more the merrier." Craig insisted. Marco smiled and sat down next to Ellie.

"So, you wanna be a rock star? Do you play any instruments?" Marco questioned, wanting to know more about Ellie and her friends.

"Yeah, I play guitar and drums. But, I mainly sing. Ellie here isn't too bad on the drums either and is sick at bass."

"Not too bad? I haven't played the drums since I was ten Craig, I'd need a lot of work."

"Well, I play the bass too, not often though." They continued talking all through lunch. Although Craig liked Marco, he noticed how often he glanced at Ellie and for some reason felt a bubbling rage in the pit of his stomach.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom, be right back." He said, swiftly walking out of the cafe.

"Guess what Ellie."

"What?"

"I think I'm gonna change my style a bit."

"Why?" Ellie asked, although she was not completely opposed to it. The bright girly style Ashley wore was nothing you'd ever see on Ellie, but that was just Ashley.

"I don't know, I just feel like it's time for a change." Ashley lied. For some reason she didn't want Ellie to know the real reason behind it, but this way she was almost warning Ellie of the big change so Ellie wouldn't freak out tomorrow.

"Well that's good, I guess. Whatever you want, go for it." Ellie encouraged. Oh I will.

**xxxxxxxxx**

The next day Craig and Ellie were talking by her locker when Ashley walked up to them. Both of their eyes bugged out, she was totally different. Ashley's medium length hair had been chopped off into this incredibly short slightly spiked style and got dyed darker. Bright blues and yellows were replaced by a total blackout from head to toe.

"You like?" She asked, twirling around.

"Wow Ash, you said you were changing your style, not doing a complete 180." Remarked Ellie. Even she had pops of dark color, unlike Ashley. She still liked it though. It didn't really matter to Ellie what Ashley's style was, a friend is a friend.

"Like I said, I needed a change though. What about you Craig?"

"It's uh, different. Nice, but different." Craig shrugged. He didn't know why Ashley wanted his opinion, although it was a real shock, she still seemed like the same Ashley on the inside.

"Wow Ellie, you have a clone now." Paige quipped as she strode by. Craig did a double take and realized that Ashley did resemble Ellie more now.

"Ignore her, you look great Ash." Ellie consoled. Ashley nodded and glanced at Craig, who was still looking at her. This will definitely work.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by and nothing. Craig hadn't even hinted that he was interested in her. Ashley came to one conclusion, he was shy. She hadn't thought of it before, but it was completely possible that Craig was just the shy type and wanted to be asked out instead of being the one to ask out, which is why when she passed the bulletin board down the hall she stopped and back tracked. She saw a particular piece our paper and read it.

_**First Dance of the Year!**_  
_**Theme: Hawaii Luau**_  
_**When: 8pm Sep.30th**_  
_**Come on out to the Luau of your life; drinks, snacks and a dj, it'll be the start to a great year! Tickets are just 5 dollars a person, buy two and get two grass skirts free! Tickets are sold in the office.**_

September 30th, that was tomorrow! It was just what she needed. She would ask Craig to the Luau and then ask him to be her boyfriend! She smiled at the thought and thought about nothing but that the whole day.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Guess what guys, I have the perfect plan!" Ashley said as she rushed to the lunch table. Marco and Ellie were already there but Craig was no were in sight.

"Where's Craig?"

"Lunch Detention. He fell asleep in Kwan's class." Ellie explained. They all chuckled as Ashley sat down across from them.

"Anyway, I know what I'm going to do about Craig!" Ellie felt her throat constrict but raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to ask him to the Hawaii Luau."

"Wait, you like Craig?" Marco asked. He had thought that Craig and Ellie had a thing for each other. He really liked Ellie, and since she didn't like Craig, he could now go for it.

"Yeah, and now I know how I can get him to date me, it's all working out so perfectly." Ashley dreamily sighed. She could just picture her and Craig swaying to music, talking about their feelings. They'd both lean in and-

"Oh...that's great, I've gotta go now." Ellie grabbed her tray, throwing the contents in the trash and leaving the cafe as soon as possible.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Craig watched as Ellie opened her locker, getting ready to leave at the end of the day. He had thought about something all day and decided he would put he doubts aside and ask Ellie something important. He walked up behind her and put his hands over his eyes.

"Guess who." Craig whispered in Ellie's ear. She shivered and smirked as she felt her heart speed up.

"Uhm, is it the cookie monster?"

"Close, guess again."

"Is it...an arrogant ass guy with a huge ego that I have the displeasure of calling my best friend?" She teased. She suddenly saw the light and turned to see Craig pouting. He's so hot, I want to kiss those pouty lips so bad.

"I'm kidding Craig, you know I love you." She said, completely serious.

"Of course you do, _everyone_ does." Craig laughed when Ellie glared and playfully punched his arm.

"Ok, ok. I actually came over here to ask you something." Craig suddenly turned very serious. Ellie held her breath as she waited for him to speak.

"Ellie, you know we're best friends and everything, but I was wondering if you wanted to go-"

"Hey Craig, can I talk to you, it's really important." Ashley popped up, smiling hopefully. The fluttering in Ellie's stomach vanished and turned into disappointment.

"Uh sure." He glanced at Ellie, the question could wait. He just needed to see what Ashley needed and then go back to Ellie. Him and Ashley walked down the hall a bit.

Ellie frowned slightly and shut her locker, adjusting the straps on her bag.

"Hey Ellie, what's wrong?" Marco asked coming up beside her.

"Oh nothing, just a little stressed. What's up?" She hoped to get Craig off of her mind.

"Well, would you like to go with me to the Hawaii Luau?" Marco asked, feeling there was no need to beat around the bush. Ellie looked back over to Craig and Ashley. She knew that she wouldn't be able to be with Craig. She looked back over at Marco and smiled sweetly.

"Sure, I would love too." Marco smiled wide and nodded.

"Ok then, I'll pick you up at 7:45 tomorrow."

"Great." Ellie replied.

"Tomorrow." Marco concluded, kissing Ellie's cheek.

"Tomorrow."

"So, what did you need?"

"Well, I actually wanted to ask you something."

"So ask." Craig shrugged. He glanced in Ellie's direction and saw her talking to Marco. He sighed and looked back at Ashley.

"I know we haven't really known each other for a long time, but you're a great guy. I was wondering if...do you want to go to the Hawaii Luau?" Ashley stammered.

"Like...as your date?"

"Well...yeah." He glanced once more at Ellie and saw Marco kiss her cheek, then walk away. Craig frowned, shaking his head slightly. He looked to Ashley again and smiled.

"I would love to go to the Hawaii Luau with you. I'll pick you up at 7:30, ok?" Ashley nodded eagerly and couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"Ok, see you then." They hugged quickly before he turned to walk out of Degrassi, not seeing that just down the hall a red-head's lip quivered as she sighed, defeated.

* * *

**Oh that heartache of two best friends who secretly love each other. Well, I hope to update soon, remember any reviews are welcome:)**


	5. Hawaii Luau

**Hi, just wanted to say that my laptop crapped out on me, but no worries, I still have a way to write! Which is why I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, my iPad doesn't let me fix it:/ I'll also be updating Craig and Ellie's infinite playlist soon.**

**Disclaimer: Me= weird girl who sits at a computer having fangirl heart attacks over fictional characters. Degrassi writers= people who I have love/hate feelings toward and made one of my favorite couples of all time. Meaning: Me no own Degrassi.**

* * *

"So, you excited El?"

"Of course, I can't wait to take a bunch of pictures for the yearbook."

"Haha, you and your camera."

"Hey you have no room to talk Mr. takes secret pictures of random people!"

"What they don't know won't hurt em'."

"Yeah, ok. And what happens when they find out they have a stalker?"

"I'm not stalking, just...observering from afar." Ellie laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm just glad I'm not one of those people."

"How do you know I don't secretly take photos of you while you're sleeping?" Ellie became flustered at the thought of Craig watching her while she slept, and was thankful he couldn't see her now.

"Now you're starting to creep me out. I'll see you at the Luau Craig."

"K, i'll be the guy in the grass skirt and coconut bra." He joked before hanging up.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Ashley raced to the door when she heard bell ring, knowing it was Craig.

"Hi, you ready to go?" Craig asked. Ashley smiled as she waved the two tickets in her hand.

"Yep. I'm so excited." She squealed. She couldn't help herself, she was finally going out with Craig. Well, not officially, but hopefully by the end of the night she'd be able to claim him as hers.

"Hey, why didn't Ellie and Marco tag along with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Doesn't Ellie live next door to you? Couldn't you all have walked here?"

"Oh, Ellie used to live next to me, she moved closer to Degrassi when we transferred." Ashley just nodded as Craig grabbed her hand and they walked down to the school.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Marco knocked nervously on Ellie's front door. Ellie was a very cool girl and he was excited for tonight. The door opened to reveal a 6 foot tall man.

"H-hi I'm Marco...is Ellie here?"

"Why?" The man growled angrily. Marco's eyes widened as he took a step back, slightly scarred for his well being.

"I-I uhm, well-I-" Marco stuttered. He was 5 seconds away from peeing himself. Suddenly the man laughed and patted Marco on the back.

"I'm just joking kid, I'm Daniel, Ellie's father." Marco breathed a sigh a relief, starting to like her family already.

"Come on in, Ellie will be down in a minute." Marco stepped into the house and sat down on the couch. A few moments later Ellie came down the stairs, spotting Marco on her couch.

"Oh, hey. I didn't know you were here already, I would have hurried."

"No no, it's fine. I don't mind waiting."

"What a gentlemen." Caroline complimented as she walked into the living room.

"Marco, this is my mom, mom this is Marco...my...date." Ellie smiled slightly as she said that.

"Caroline, pleasure to meet you." She shook Marco's hand.

"Well we better get going before we're late. I'll see you guys later." grabbed her camera and put the strap around her neck before they headed to Degrassi.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Wow, this place is great. They really did a good job." Marco looked around as they walked into the gym. "I wonder where Ashley and Craig are." Ellie's eyes scanned the room until she was a head of curly black hair.

"There they are." She pointed. They walked over to them and both laughed as they took in Craig appearance.

"I thought you were joking when you said you'd were the skirt and _bra_." Ellie laughed and Craig shook his head.

"Are you kidding? I've decided to wear a bra all the time. Don't you think I look sexy?" They all laughed as the dj started playing music.

Marco and Ellie took a break from dancing. Marco grabbed them some drinks as Ellie started taking pictures. They would turn out great for the yearbook.

"Here you are m'lady." Marco handed her a drink. She sat the cup down and brought the camera to her eye, snapping pictures of people doing the limbo.

"So, how'd you get into photography anyway?" The music in the room had turned slow and steady, but Marco wasn't much of a dancer, talking to Ellie was more fun anyway.

"My parents got me a camera for my 9th birthday and I've loved it ever since. I remember the first picture I took was of a dare Craig did, _he dressed in a pair of my mom's heels_ for an entire day." They both laughed, Marco at picturing Craig in heels and Ellie at the memory of him taking the first few steps and tripping.

"So, you and Craig have been friends for a while?"

"Oh yeah, since I was 5 actually." Ellie nonchalantly shrugged. They talked more as she scanned the room for her next picture. She stopped suddenly at a certain sight. Marco talking faded off into the background, the camera slowly moving down from her eye. Ellie looked past the lens and to the actual sight. She shook her head sadly, maybe it just wasn't meant too be.

Craig nodded his head to the music and smiled when Ashley walked back up to him with their drinks.

"Thanks." He took a sip and glanced around the room.

"No problem. So, you said you wanna be a rockstar, right?"

"Yep."

"When do you plan on doing this? After we graduate? After university?"

"I don't really know. I guess whenever the time is right. For now I'm just playing the guitar and going with the flow." Ashley nodded, excited to learn more about Craig. The butterflies had flown to her stomach ever since he picked her up and they refused to leave.

"Hey, I could be your manager one day! We could tour the world, sold out shows in every country." She playfully suggested. He laughed but nodded, that actually sounded like a great idea, and her dream was to travel the world.

"That's the best idea I've ever heard." She noticed how serious he was and smiled wide.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really! You want to travel and I want to sing, it's perfect! We could do it right after highschool."

"Maybe we will." He heart soured as she pictured going across the world with him. The dj turned on a slow song and Craig looked to Ashley. He was suddenly seeing her in a different light, maybe she was the girl for him.

"You wanna dance?" He asked softly. Her eyes glistened as she nodded. He put one hand on her hip and the other connected with one of her hands as she slid her other one behind his head. Her heart raced and words just flew out of her mouth.

"Craig, since the first day of school were I had to unlock your locker for you,I've really liked you. Like...really liked you. And I changed my look for you. I thought maybe you didn't go for really girly girls, but too be honest, this isn't my thing. But, it will be if you like it, because like I said, I really like you and I was wondering if, maybe you wanted to-"

"Honestly, I took interest in you as soon as I saw you, you're beautiful Ash, you didn't need to change for me. Go back to how you were, I liked it. I like you, the real you. And, I would love too be your boyfriend." She smiled wider every word he spoke. He realized that him and Ellie were best friends. They always had been and maybe that's all they'd ever be. He leaned down and kissed Ashley deeply.

* * *

**That was painful to write crash, but it has too be done. To appreciate the good you have to keep pushing through the bad.**


	6. First Date

**Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that probably none of us on this site actually own the settings or characters we write about. **

**Hi guys. For some reason I've had a terrible writer's block. I mean I sat down with my iPad for about almost an hour,**** just staring at it. I tried so hard to write even one word that I swore my brain was about to explode. But finally, here it is. Sorry if it sucks, like I said, I was suffering from writer's block. Damn those sporadic mental incapabilities.**

******Oh and, I have another crellie story in the works, more information will be said later on. OH, AND... you'll find out why Craig and Ellie transferred schools soon;)**

* * *

Ellie sighed heavily as she watched the happy couple sitting across the cafe. The dance was two months ago and Craig and Ashley were officially a couple. Don't get her wrong, she didn't resent Ashley or Craig, but she feared she would soon. She had had a really great time with Marco at the dance, but they hadn't really done anything since then, they weren't even a couple.

"Hey Ellie." She smiled brightly, turning around.

"Hi Marco."

"So, I was thinking. I really had fun with you at the dance and even though it wasn't a real date, I liked spending time with you. I was wondering...would you maybe like to go on a date with me tonight? " He asked, glancing around nervously. Ellie glanced back at Craig and Ashley. Their lips were locked in a frenzy of fast little kisses. She sighed, it was time to move on. She had lost before she even got the chance to play. Ellie turned back to Marco.

"That sounds great."

"Awesome! So, a movie at 8?" Ellie agreed and they walked the lunch line, picking up what they wanted and headed to their table with Craig and Ashley.

"Hey El, you up for a night of jamming? You could dust off the old drums sticks and I'll get my guitar tuned." Craig suggested as her and Marco sat down. Yeah he was dating Ashley now, but Ellie was still his best friend and he wanted to spend time with her.

"Actually, I have a date tonight." She answered, glancing at Marco.

"Oh, ok...that's fine. I hope you guys have a good time." Ashley noticed how discouraged Craig was and thought he just wanted to spend time with someone tonight.

"How about I come over and we can study?" Craig sighed but nodded, the third time this week.

"So Craig, did you stay awake during Science?! I mean come on, I doubt I'll ever be a farmer." Marco asked. Craig's eyes widened, he wasn't' the only one that thought agriculture was completely useless to learn about.

"Thank God, _someone_ agrees!" They all laughed and continued to chat through out their lunch.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Ellie heard a knock on the door and opened it, seeing Marco standing on the other side.

"Hi Ellie, are you ready?" She nodded eagerly and told her parents goodbye. The walked out and saw Marco's mom standing next to her car.

"Ma, this is Ellie. Ellie, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Del Rossi."

"You too, Marco's told me so much about you. You're even prettier than he described." She complimented.

"Ma." Marco scolded, embarrassed that his mom just told Ellie how much he talks about her. Marco's mom chuckled as she drove them to the theatre.

"Don't forget I'll be at work so you'll have to call your Papa to come get you after the movie."

"K Ma, bye."

"Bye, it was nice to meet you Ellie."

"You two, and thanks for the ride."

"No problem." She said before driving off.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Finally, we're done!" Craig groaned as he dropped his book after two hours of studying non-stop.

"Wow, you really aren't built for school are you?" Ashley chuckled.

"Nope, I told you I'm rock-star material." He countered. She laughed some more and laid her head on his chest.

"So, you never told me why you and Ellie transferred to Degrassi." Craig scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had, and Ashley knew that.

"All I can say is that I got expelled. If you really want to know the whole story you'll have to ask Ellie."

"Did it involve both of you at once?"

"Yeah pretty much. I defended her and got expelled for it. That's when we decided to transfer..." He trailed off, starting to remember the horrible time he and Ellie had to go through, especially Ellie. Ashley sensed he didn't want to talk about it anymore and moved on to a new topic.

"So, you said you can sing and play the guitar right? I can play the piano. Maybe we could duet sometime." She suggested. Craig nodded as they started talking about any songs that had both guitar and piano.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"That was a great movie Marco, you have great taste." Ellie complimented as they walked out of the theatre.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Here, let me call my Pa and tell him we're ready to go." After Marco called his father he and Ellie sat down on a bench outside of the theatre.

"I really enjoyed myself Marco." Ellie admitted, not only to him but to herself as well. She didn't really pay that much attention to him at the dance but being with only him tonight made her open her eyes to how much they had in common and how she actually did like him.

"Me too. Ellie look, ever since we've met I've got to know you more and more each day, and you're a really cool girl. I really like you and I was wondering...do you...wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked hopefully. She pretended to think, tapping her finger on her chin. She then laughed and nodded.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Marco." She said softly. They both leaned in slowly, kissing each other for the first time. Warmth filled Ellie and she knew she made the right choice.

* * *

**Ok, I think from the next chapter on it'll get more dramatic and more of my own story than of the show, so expect some new drama very soon;)**


End file.
